


stay and never let me go

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Viktor had been looking for something to surprise the world around him when he left his motherland.





	

Viktor had been looking for something to surprise the world around him when he left his motherland.

When he came to Japan, eager and quivering in his skin for that _something_ that would shake the world, he had thought Yuuri would be perfect for it. Perfect for him, perfect for what he needed:

someone who was more than willing to do the unexpected, just because he could.

When he came to Japan, Makkachin and almost all of his belongings in tow, he had expected to find something that would change his slowly dulling world. He had expected someone who could surprise the world with him.

He had not expected what Yuuri would be, to him.

Beyond being a surprise, a work of art, an instrument of music, grace held back by hesitation and a fear of failure, Yuuri had become something more. Yuuri became (is becoming, still) so much more than Viktor could have ever imagined, so much more that he could not help himself from a kiss (or two, or more).

Yuuri was everything, now.

What had started as a spark of inspiration, a tiny light of motivation, had become his own sun spreading an intense and nigh everlasting warmth inside his lungs and heart.

So for every whisper, every rumor, every hint of anyone thinking that Yuuri was worth any less, that Viktor could do so much better-

he couldn’t understand it.

He didn’t understand how these people were blind to how fortunate he was, having the love of this boy who knew him so well, loved him this much, and would bring the world to its knees just for him. He didn’t understand how they couldn’t see Yuuri for what he was: a wonder, a constant surprise, an amazing skater, a beautiful boy.

 _Viktor’s_.

And if they knew this, if they understood, it would have only made sense that Viktor couldn’t help himself from kneeling at Yuuri’s feet just to kiss the skates that brought them together. They would have understood; Yuuri has changed his world, changed him, and he would forever be grateful that Yuuri fell in love with skating, with him, and somehow found him in the same way that Viktor had found Yuuri.

At their lowest points, they found each other.

It only made sense that Viktor would want to stay and never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Never have I ever been so glad to get jossed by canon. God bless the Yuri!!! on Ice creation team❤️
> 
> Let me know what you think! Or hit me up on twitter/tumblr @jadedGalvanizer 


End file.
